Losing My Shit
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: After Rick get's bit by walkers and thinks his clock has run out, he comes to realize that maybe nothing he's seen was real and wake up in the worst place imaginable, a Mental Asylum. Was everything he saw during the apocalypse real, or was Rick truly mad the whole time? One Shot. Hints of Richonne and Caryl. T for Dixon Tongue


**A|N:**

**So after a beautiful conversation with my biff, we came up with this beautiful prompt for the perfect one shot ! We also have another Idea based off a post we've seen on Tumblr that I hope to work on soon. I'm currently also working on AiTD, PROMISE! I just had to get this out of my system! R&R guys! I love you :3**

**TWD isn't mine.**

* * *

"Walkers!" Rick yelled out as loud as he could over the sounds of his gun being fired. He wasn't sure how they got into the prison, but they were so many of them and his people were surrounded.

Carol and Carl had been behind him, they both were protecting Judith. Somewhere off to his right was Daryl and Michonne. The Greene's and Glenn had wandered off, and he had no idea where they went.

"Rick we got to go!" Carol yelled out as Carl opened the door to the tombs. Carol took the two kids and Michonne through the door first, with him and Daryl left to cover them.

"Come on Rick, let's go already!" Daryl yelled as he went through the door.

Rick had turned around to follow him, and just as he turned his body he could feel an arm grab him. Pain shot through his body as teeth sunk through the flesh. He let off a screeching cry as another pair of teeth dug into his neck.

_No!_

This was the end for Rick Grimes, and he just couldn't accept it. _No. I can't believe. I won't. This can't be the end. Why must I die like this. I'm sorry Carl... Judith... _In the distance he could hear fainting cries. The cries of the ones that he loved.

"DAD!"

"NO!"

"RICK? RICK!"

_No. This isn't real. It can't be. I'm not dead yet..._

As Rick fell into his disbelief of his final demise, the voices got louder. Still calling his name, but it was no longer the voices of the ones he loved. No these voices were strange and unfamiliar.

"Rick?"

"Mr. Grimes, please calm down!"

"Someone get me an anesthetic quick!"

"The hell man, are ya fuckin' stupid get off me!"

The last voice was the only one that sounded familiar.

_Daryl?_

Rick opened his eyes and when he did, he could not believe the image he saw in front of him. There was Daryl alright. Surrounding them were men he had never seen before. They all looked like doctors. _Where the hell am I? _Rick then noticed the thing that shocked him the most: he had his hands wrapped around Daryl's neck.

Immediately after realizing what was going on, Rick let go.

"Oh God.. listen Daryl man.. I'm sorry.." Rick leaned in to give Daryl an apologetic pat on the shoulder, but instead he had his hand smacked away.

"Don't you fuckin' touch me weirdo! I don't wanna catch your crazy!" Daryl stepped back behind a couple of doctors, keeping his distance from Rick.

Rick was getting nervous. "Daryl? What's going on? Where is the rest of our people?"

"Mr. Grimes, please. I need you to step back and take a moment to calm down." One of the doctors tried to approach him. In there hands was a needle.

"Daryl!? Where are our PEOPLE?" Rick was getting desperate with him now. "Where are we? Where's Carl? And Judith?!" He had no idea what was going on, and that made him nervous.

"The hell ya talkin' bout freak? I ain't know no one with those names stupid. Stop callin' me out like were buddies or somethin'. Asshole." Daryl growled as he turned around to stop off.

"Mr. Grimes I'm gonna have to ask you to please leave your hands above you head and keep back from Patient Dixon. I'm just gonna give you something to make you feel better..." The doctor stepped forward and without hesitating Rick turned to run away. As he did two doctors grabbed him. Holding him down so the third one could stick him with the needle. Before he could yell or fight, Rick had passed out.

* * *

When he woke up again Rick found him self in a white cushioned room. He couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed that covering his body was a stray jacket.

_Where in the world am I now? _

Rick walked to the door, he tried to peak through the small little peep hole but all he could see was white empty hall ways.

"Hello!? Daryl? Hershel? Carl? Anyone?!" Rick yelled at the top of lungs for his friends and family, preying someone would hear him. Praying he'd wake up from this crazy nightmare, but was all to real.

The door started to unlock and Rick step back. Through the door way came Hershel. Except something about him was weird. That's when Rick looked down. His had both of his legs intact once more.

"Mr. Grimes. You gave us quite a scare yesterday. Really shook up Mr. Dixon." Hershel said as he looked down at the clip board in his hands.

"Hershel... oh thank god, where the hell am I?" Rick asked in a panic.

Hershel seemed a bit frustrated. "Mr. Grimes please. I try to be nice to you but you still gotta call me Mr. Greene, and you know where you are. You ask me just about every time you have one of your little outbursts. Your in King County's Hospital for the Mentally Ill."

_Mentally Ill? _"I'm sorry.." Rick shook his head in disbelief, "Did you say that I'm currently in a mental asylum?!"

"Rick. I know you're hurting still, but please. Your wife is very much worried about you. You're scaring your boy and quite frankly if you keep this up we're not going to let them visit anymore until you start cooperating with us." Hershel said as he flipped through papers.

"Lori?" His eyes got wide. "Lori... Lori's alive?"

"Yes Rick, just as alive as she was just three days ago." Hershel explained as he stopped flipping the papers. "She wants to see you today.. but I'm not sure if your up t-"

Rick cut him off, "No please, let me see my wife!"

Hershel just sighed, "Okay, come on Mr. Grimes." Hershel left the room, and two doctors came in after him. The all lead Rick to the visiting rooms. As he walked through the halls, Rick caught familiar faces.

The person he noticed was Michonne. He couldn't believe his eyes as she passed by him. Two guards had her tied by the wrists. She was struggling, trying to fight them off. Rick's heart ached when he saw the tears down her face, screaming unclear sentences at the guards as they dragged her down the hall. He turned his head back as she walked away, watching her until she vanished. Then he passed Milton. He remembered the poor man that was once one of the Governor's men. His face brought up thoughts of Andrea, making him quickly turn away. After a while they walked passed the lounge room. They had stopped in front of the door for a second, Hershel had run into the room to check up on other patient. Rick had noticed Daryl sitting down at a table alone, he was slouched in his chair biting on his thumb. He looked like his normal grumpy self. After a minute of sitting there in a huff a nurse passed by and handed Daryl a small bowl of who knows what. Rick smiled when he noticed who the nurse was. Carol. He watched as Daryl grabbed the bowl carefully, looking up at her and giving him her the slightest smile but Rick had definitely caught him. He didn't realize that Hershel had came back to him.

"Ready to keep moving?" He asked as Rick , who just nodded in agreement.

Finally they made it to the visitors room. Rick sat at the table, a glass wall in front of him. He sat in silence for a couple of minutes and then right before the silence really drove him nuts, the door on the other side of the glasses opened.

Through the door walked a pregnant Lori, and yes did she looked very much alive. So much that Rick barely trusted his eyes. _I'm I really seeing this? She's alive.. is this a dream? _

Lori sat down at her chair. Her face keeping no expression, and that made Rick nervous. "Hey there. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am Rick, just like I am every week." Lori said as she sat back a bit in her chair. "How are you? Feeling any better?"

"Don't worry about me, where's Carl?" Rick was worried about his only son, and thought of Judith made his head hurt.

"Not sure, he went out with Shane for the day. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what? Why am I here, Lori?" Rick's voice sounded really desperate now more than ever. "The world we lived in... it was gone.. the dead had taken over... how did we end up here?"

"Why can't you let that go, Rick? Every since you got shot you think your stuck in some stupid zombie apocalypse! What's wrong with you? Don't you want to come home? See Carl again? They won't ever let you out until you let your fantasies go Rick." Lori was clearly frustrated. She put her head down to sigh, moving her hair out of her face as she picked it back up to look at him. "What exactly are you doing with yourself, Rick?"

Rick was getting angry. _Why didn't she believe me? It was real, it did happened. I know it did. _"I'm doing stuff, Lori!" Rick hissed as he slammed his hands down on the table. "Things! Okay?!"

Lori yelled out in anger as she got up. "I can't believe you! Goodbye Rick." Lori stomped off, slamming the door behind her.

Rick got up on the table as she left, slamming his hands against the glass, "No! No, Lori, no! No come back! Lori? LORI!" Eventually the doctors came rushing back in, struggling to restrain Rick and pull him out of the room as he cried out for his departing wife.

* * *

When he woke up he was back in his white room again. He was facing the wall when the door opened, not bothering to turn around.

"Mr. Grimes, would you like to go eat now?" The voice had his head turning back to see who it was. "If I take the jacket on your gonna half to promise me you're not going to try strangling Mr. Dixon again, no matter how tempting it seems."

Rick smiled, it was only Glenn. He was dressed up in his male nurse uniform. "Yes please." Rick just wanted out of the room, he wanted familiar faces. He stood still as Glenn removed the jacket off of him, and did not speak as he followed him down to the cafeteria.

As they reached the door, Rick came to a stop. He couldn't stop staring at the door. It bought back horrible memories from waking up in the hospital. Visions of bloody fingers curling through the cracks between the door clouded his mind. Rick started to panic. The door was barricaded and chained close, spray painted on to it was the simple phrase:

_Don't Open. Dead Inside._

"No!" Rick yelled out to Glenn before he could get any closer.

"Oh not this again, Mr. Grimes please.."

"But the sign! Don't you see the sign?"

"Mr. Grimes there is no sign on the cafeteria door." Glenn finally told him. Rick blinked twice, the cafeteria door was back to normal. "I promise you, the only dead inside is the boring patients who live here. Now please.." Glenn opened the door for him, sitting in side were all the patients, eating their food.

_Maybe.. maybe I am really crazy?.._

Rick walked in and let his eyes wander the room until he found what he was searching for. All he wanted was to see the face of the ones he loved. Finally in the corner of the room, sitting at a little table by himself was Daryl. Rick walked up to him, and the moment Daryl saw him sitting down across from him he got up to leave.

"Oh hell no.."

"Daryl please, wait!" Rick called out for him, getting him to stop moving. "Please.. I'm sorry Daryl, I want to chat."

Daryl growled before mumbling a curse to himself under his breath, but he did eventually sit back down at the small table with Rick.

"So what do ya want?" Daryl said as he slouched back, arms crossed over his chest.

Rick stared at Daryl intensely as he spoke. "How did we get here? Don't you remember the walkers? The prison, anything?"

"Don' know what yer talkin' bout, coco puffs, but I can tell ya yer in here for bein' bat shit crazy.." Daryl replied as he started to nibble on his thumb, his eyes wandering down to his feet.

"And you?"

Daryl's eyes shot up, "Don' worry bout it."

Rick sighed, "Come on, not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

Daryl grumbled as he sat up straight, "Depression. Stupid doctors think I'm suicidal.. but I ain't so I don't know why the hell I'm h- " Daryl cut himself off and got quiet as someone approached them. Rick looked up to see who it was.

Standing there was Carol, with two trays of sandwiches in her hands. "Nice to see you two getting along now." Carol smiled as she put the tray of food down in front of each of them.

"Yeahh.." Daryl mumbled as he shyly took the tray from her. He looked up at Carol really quick, the corner of his lip curling up ever so slightly.

As Rick grabbed his tray from her, he noticed the way her hands shake. His eyes followed her arm up till he saw the bruise sticking out of the sleeves on her shirt. "What happened?"

Carol looked at her arm, pulling her sleeve down to cover it up, "Oh that? That's just nothing, enjoy your food boys." Carol quickly scurried off.

Once she was gone, Daryl scoffed. "It was Ed, dumb fucker on the other side of the room." Daryl nodded his head off to his left. Rick turned his head, and there was Ed Peletier. The big man was sitting alone at his table. As Carol approached him, he could see the way he harassed Carol. Ed slid his hand up her leg and under Carol's skirt, taking a good squeeze over her ass. The moment he realized what he was doing Daryl stood up, and made a bee line in his direction, "Hey get the fuck off 'er!" Rick jumped out of his chair, rushing over to Daryl.

Daryl took a good swing and Ed, clear across his face. As the two men started to fight, Rick grabbed Carol's arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Hey are you okay?" Rick grabbed her face, to make sure she was listening. She had tears down her face, but she nodded okay anyway. Rick let her go and went to go stop Daryl, grabbing him back away from Ed.

Suddenly the cafeteria door slammed open and everyone stopped what they were doing. Rick and Daryl's head shot back at the door simultaneously to see who it was. Rick's eyes shot open wide when he realized who it was, his heart pounding in his chest.

_The Governor._

Rick instantly dropped Daryl from his grasp and charged at the Governor. He got only a single swing on him before guards tackled him to the floor. "Let me go!"

"Mr. Grimes, Mr. Dixon. You two seem to be causing too much trouble for society to take." The Governor looked over to the guards that now had a hold of both Rick and Daryl, "Take them to solitary."

Rick's heart dropped as he watched Daryl start to scream and struggle, "Get yer filthy hands off me! I ain't do nothin' wrong! Take Peletier not me! I ain't do nothin'!" Daryl was dragged out of the room first, Rick close behind.

Last thing Rick remembers was Daryl's screaming.

"I won't go back there again!"

* * *

Rick was sitting on the floor in the small box of a room they knew as solitude. He wondered if Daryl was okay. If Carol was okay. Rick could feel the single tear fall down his face. What he wouldn't do to be stuck in the prison again in the middle of the damn apocalypse.

When his door opened, the men who walked in face's were unfamiliar. They pulled Rick off the floor, and dragged him down the hall. Rick was brought to a strange room. Before he could enter the door opened and a body was dragged out. Rick's tears got worse when he realized who the body was. _God no... Daryl!_

Rick stared wide eyed as they dragged Daryl's dead body passed him. The guards grabbed Rick and pulled him into the room_._ Rick couldn't believe his eyes. In the middle of the empty room was an electric chair.

"No! Stop! You can't do this to me! Let me go!" Rick struggled to get free but the guards over powered him, strapping him down in the chair and then leaving him alone. There was a glass window in front of him. He could see faces on the other side, someone unfamiliar but other's he knew too well. Lori, Andrea, Shane, T-Dog, Dale, Jim, Amy and Sophia all sat beyond the glass, watching him. Faces of those he had failed broke his heart. Maybe he deserved this, he deserved to die.

The Governor entered the room, in his hand a remote with a single red button. "Any last words before you're executed, Mr. Grimes?"

Rick scanned the faces of those in the other room, his eyes looking at all his friends, and then stopping at Lori's. "I failed you all... I'm sorry." Rick closed his eyes and then a terrifying pain shot through his body as the electricity filled him. Rick screamed out in pain, the echo of his cries bouncing off the wall and filling the air around him.

_This is the end.._

His yelling did not stop, but after a while the pain did. Rick could of sworn he saw a light. He was dead, gone. _Maybe this is heaven? _Rick could feel his skin getting warm, his body growing tied, he squeezed his eyes closed tighter. _Maybe this is hell? _Rick felt tears fall down his face. If this was hell, he deserved it. He had deserved to die.

A voice, however, called him back.

* * *

"Rick!? Rick wake up it's me!" The female's voice caused his eyes to open wide. Standing in front of him was Michonne. He was alive. "Rick are you okay?" He jumped up, all in a panic. Checking his body for bites or scratches. Michonne eased his arms down, making him lay back down in his bunk. "Easy now. I heard you screaming as I was coming back from watch. Everything alright? Bad dream?"

"Bad dream?" Rick looked at her confused.

"Still forgetting you caught the flu, huh?" Michonne smiled as she grabbed a rag from the side table next to her, placing it carefully on Rick's scorching hot forehead. "Hershel said you should be over it by weeks end and the worst of it has passed for you."

"How did I get the flu?" Rick asked her as he laid back.

Michonne chuckled, "Probably from Daryl. You had watch with him and he hadn't gotten over it just yet. Guess being to close to him he might of coughed on you or something on accident. Carol said he had nightmares and hallucinated the whole time he was sick. What ever you saw wasn't real, it was only the works of a really bad flu."

"So it was.. just a dream?" Rick blinked at her. "I'm not losing it?"

"Well your not seeing things anymore, so no Rick," Michonne smiled at him, "I don't think your crazy." Rick smiled back at her, and he could of sworn she blushed, "Goodnight, Rick." She got up and walked away, leaving him in his bunk to rest.

_There really is no place like home. _


End file.
